Ginny's Slightly Out of the Ordinary Secret
by TearsofBlack101
Summary: I know the title's a little ridiculous, but I couldn't help it. Basically, Ginny Weasley is a secret agent. You've read it before, but not like this!


Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, nothing you recognize is mine, it's all just... not mine!!! JK Rowlings, all of it I tell you, all of it!!! (Sorry, had to)

Ginny Weasley blew the steam off the end of a handgun, and stared down at her prey, which was now sprawled on the floor. She shot him a smile, then strutted away, leaving him alone to die.

The moment that she was away from the property's wards, she grabbed onto a portkey that took her to Head Quarters. "Weasley!" Her boss exclaimed, "Finish him off already?"

She smiled, "Didn't take too long, did it?" she asked, still fully in spy mode.

"Never does," Her best friend, Aaron Lupin, said as he strode up behind her.

"Hi!" Ginny exclaimed. She reached up and grabbed him in a tight hug. She hadn't seen the boy in two weeks. He'd been undercover in America.

Aaron smiled, "Hi. I just got back!"

"Well," Their boss said, ecstatic with his two favorite agents, "You're both free to go!"

Ginny linked her arm in Aaron's "Thank you, sir" she said cheerfully. Aaron escorted her away from Head Quarters to a place where they could Apparate.

A moment later, the two of them stood a few blocks away from Aaron's house; better known to the wizarding world as Carlota Garden. He glanced down at his best friend, who still had a rather large handgun tucked into a holster attached around her waist.

"You're sure nobody knows?" he asked nervously. Really, she had so many siblings; she may have been the only one with a real secrets kept all for themselves.

She raised an eyebrow, "They have _no _idea." She said confidently. Aaron led the girl up to his house, and into the living room. Ginny pulled a small vial of floo powder from her black leather boot, and threw it into the fire. "Ginny's Burrow," she said, both clearly and quietly. She was in her bedroom only moments later.

Honestly, Ginny had _asked _for that fireplace in her bedroom; but when her mother grew concerned about her fiery death, she really had no choice but to create her own; hidden away in that back of her closet. It was a lovely, spacious closet; positively filled up with everything, from innocent 'little girl' jumpers, to sexy dominatrix leathers.

Ginny changed hastily into her pajamas, and stashed her holster in a very well-locked trunk that sat beside the fireplace. By the time that she emerged, she looked as if she could have been sleeping the whole night. It was now about two in the morning, which meant that she only had a few hours left to grab some 'real' sleep before she had to be all perky and happy that her brothers were home for the week before she went to school for her sixth year at Hogwarts. Problem was that her boss had requested her for the next morning.

"Ginny!" Somebody shouted in her ear.

The girl's eyes snapped open. "Bill!" she exclaimed, embracing her oldest brother tightly. "Charlie! You're here too!"

"Morning, kiddo," Charlie said cheerfully. Ginny made a face to keep up with the image that she'd been busy building for the last four years.

Over the summer after her first year at wizardry school, she'd been accepted as an agent for British Intelligence, primarily a muggle organization. Obviously, she'd signed up under their wizard division, but the muggle portion was highly integrated. She still learned muggle combat; still dealt with muggle politics; still had a muggle boss. Ginny didn't have problems with muggles, which was fortunate. She'd been brought up to accept everyone who wasn't pure evil. Of course, there's a difference between accepting someone, and having problems hurting someone. She ruined the evil people in wizarding society; rotting them inside, all the way out. That was her job; and she was good at it.

Her brothers pulled her out of bed, and down to breakfast. Harry Potter was sitting at the table with her youngest-older brother, Ron. She flashed the two of them a smile on her way to the cereal cupboard. Harry dropped his fork.

Really, Ginny's interest in the boy was purely platonic; he was just too innocent for her. That didn't mean that it wasn't fun to mess with him, though. It was always nice to have somebody under your thumb so effortlessly. And in the pajamas that her mother made her. Really.

She sat down; somehow showing grace and poise even in that. "Hello, Harry. When did you get here?"

Harry had to swallow once or twice so that he could answer her without drooling. "Last night," he said simply, "How about you?"

Ginny smiled lightly, "I live here." She informed him simply. She wasn't mocking him, though he probably deserved it. She was just giving him the facts. The facts that happened to make him sound like a bumbling baboon.

He blushed furiously. "Um… right" he muttered.

Charlie sat down heavily next to Ginny, and stole the cereal box. He noticed Harry drooling over his sister, and shot him a warning glare before turning to read all about the Silly Rabbit in cereal land.

"What do you want to do today, kiddo?" he asked Ginny, who was staring intently at her cereal bowl. "Kiddo?" he repeated a moment later.

Ginny's head snapped up. "What?" she asked stupidly.

"What do you want to do today?" Charlie repeated slowly.

"Oh," Ginny said. She shook her head slightly. "Um… Quidditch?" she suggested half-heartedly.

Harry grinned. "Excellent idea, Ginny!" he exclaimed. Ginny tried to pull a smile. Sometimes, it was just offensive how innocent he was. How stupid.

"Actually," she said desperately, "I think I may have somewhere to be."

"Where?" Bill asked curiously, "What's more important than your family?" Ginny grimaced, but her brother wasn't through with her yet. "No, really. What is so important that you'd rather do _that _than be with your brothers, who you haven't seen in months, and only have a week to catch up with before you go off to school until Christmas?"

Ginny blinked slowly. "It's not exactly more important. It's just… slightly more urgent. Besides, whoever said that I was coming home for Christmas?"

"We did!" a pair of red haired twins exclaimed on their way into the kitchen. Ginny sprang up and embraced them. Her favorite brothers.

"Fred! George! I haven't seen you since October!" She exclaimed, still not letting go.

Fred smiled brightly, "Well, we're here now!"

George (his identical brother) nodded, "It's tough work, inventing a completely new line of daydream charms."

Ginny let go, and looked her brothers in the eye. "Really? What did you do to them?"

"Now they're specific to the caster," George said proudly.

The glimmer in his sister's eye so much more than made up for the months and months of work that the brothers had put into such a small difference. Ginny was rather difficult to make completely happy. Her happiness could be judged by the twinkle in her eye, which was rarely so obviously pronounced as just then.

"Can I try it?" She asked almost incredulously.

Fred smiled down at his rather short sister. "Don't you want to run off to do whatever it is that's so important that you're leaving your dear brothers, who you haven't seen in almost a year?"

Ginny glanced down at the floor briefly, "No. They'll be fine. Besides; how often do my brothers come home all at the same time?" she asked happily.

Charlie smiled at least as wide as all of his other brothers (except for Ron, who was scowling into his cereal). "Quidditch first, though!" he shouted.

They all parted ways after breakfast. Some of them had to go to the Ministry for an hour, some of them had to check on the shop. (Bill had to go tell their mother not to worry.) Ginny had to go to British Intelligence, and tell them that she wasn't available that day. It was especially difficult, as she'd been informed almost a week earlier that she was requested.

She showered hastily, and dried her hair magically with a flick of her wand, which she then pocketed. She was wearing a very cute pair of jeans, and a dark blue sweater that went wonderfully with her eyes. Her soft red hair was in two longish braids that hung over her shoulders without drawing too much attention to themselves.

Ginny flooed to Head Quarters, and sought out her boss Emerson. "…So I'm really sorry, but I can't get away unnoticed." She said apologetically.

Emerson shook his head dismissively. "We'll send Lupin. Not to worry. You just get home before anyone notices that you're gone."

She nodded and flooed back home. She'd never realized how long that process was until she relied on it so heavily as she did. Of course, there was a fortunate side to all the spinning around as if you were in a tornado daily.

Ginny had mastered the finished floo. She now had a few different ways to exit a fireplace. Obviously, her favorite was rather dramatic and included a flying leap, and a spin-kick. That's what she used then.

Had there been anyone in her closet just then, they would have had Ginny's foot collide against their nose with what was sure to be a rather satisfying crunch. Merlin, she loved that crunch.

By the time that she was through with her job, her brothers were absolutely screaming for her outside her window. What was she to do but agree, and meet them on the Quidditch pitch?

Ginny played seeker for the team with Bill as keeper and Fred as chaser. Harry played seeker for the team with Charlie as keeper and George as chaser. Ron was the lone beater, batting for both teams.

Finally, after hours and hours of flying around with Harry staring at her; game after game after game with Harry staring at her, Ginny called it a night.

"Come on!" she shouted, then flew on her broom into the house. Her brothers were right behind her. One after the next, they zoomed into the house, and landed neatly in the living room.

Charlie grinned as he pulled his hair back again, "What now?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah!" Ron exclaimed, "Why the bloody hell did we just _fly _into the living room?"

Bill seemed to agree, "You are _so _lucky that mum isn't home,"

Ginny blinked up at them all innocently, "haven't you always wanted to do that?"

It took Harry a moment to remember to laugh. She just looked so amazing, and it all seemed so effortless! Her braids, which were adorable neat, were now appealingly messy. She didn't wear any makeup, which was fine, because her cheeks were flushed by themselves, and her eyes were so bright that anything that was supposed to enhance them just couldn't make them any more perfect.

"Besides," Ginny continued when she could be heard, "Have you all forgotten why I haven't seen two of my brothers for ten months?" she asked incredulously.

Fred was bouncing on his toes now, "we've got a whole crate full of them upstairs!" he exclaimed excitedly.

So that was that. The twins ran up a few flights of stairs; all the way up to their old bedroom, and came back ten minutes later with an enormous wooden crate which appeared to weigh about a ton.

"They're really special," George enticed. "Who's first?"

He would have imagined that there would have been a whole crowd of siblings, all fighting to be the first ever to try out the new invention. Sadly, this mob was significantly decreased to nothing.

"What?" Fred asked stupidly, "Don't you want to try them?"

Bill grimaced, "it's not that we don't want to try them…" he said slowly.

Charlie picked up where he left off, "It's just that… after living with your fake wands, and canary creams for so many years…"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "They think they're dangerous. Fine." she said indignantly. She strode up to her twin brothers, who were standing beside the now open crate with their jaws slightly open. "I'll go first! You bunch of pansies!"

She took the box held out to her by George, and followed the instructions on the back. She was to sit down, and drink the tiny potion inside. Then all that she had to do was say the enclosed charm.

What confused Ginny was how short the incantation was. It seemed too simple. Too easy. Of course, the inventors were right next to her. Surely, they would say something if she did anything wrong.

_Suddenly, she was running along as a British Intelligence spy, on the job. She ran down dark alleys, and across bridges, past houses. Finally, she found her victim. _

_"Say goodnight," she muttered, pulling a large handgun from a holster around her waist. _

_"Goodnight" the man said cheerfully, before yanking his wand out of his pocket. _

_Ginny rolled her eyes. 'Always with the magic' she thought. "Out of curiosity," she exclaimed towards him, "What am I chasing you for?" _

_"Well…" the man said, sounding contemplative, "I shot your fiancé; I burned down four churches; I made that building fall down on your brother… What was his name? Percival? Yes; I think that was it. Oh, that's right… I assassinated the Minister of Magic. Harry Potter is dead… Is that reason enough?" He appeared completely unfazed, but as he spoke, Ginny could tell that his own taunts were getting to him. He couldn't stand remember what he'd done. She used that to her advantage. _

_"Oh," She said, just loud enough for him to hear her. "Well, then. I suppose that the only thing to do now, is to forgive you." she said innocently. "Everyone makes mistakes." _

_The man blinked, "What? No! Shoot me!" _

_Ginny pulled a confused expression, "Why ever would I do a thing like that? You certainly sound sorry," _

_"But… I… I'm not!" The man stammered, "I'm-"_

_She interrupted him, "Of course, I miss my brother… You know, he taught me how to ride a broom when I was only two years old? He held onto the end, and let me steer… that was my happiest memory." She paused, to make sure that she was getting somewhere with him. He'd almost dropped his wand, although her gun was still aimed towards his chest. He was almost through. "And the next year, at his birthday party; all of his friends wanted to try out his new broom… It wasn't a fantastic model, but it was the best we could afford… But he let me try it first. Even before himself…I loved my brother." She said, so quietly that she was now sure that because he could hear her, he was hanging on every word. "And you'll pay." She shot him twice in the heart, and blew the smoke from the tip of her handgun. She smiled down at him, now on the floor, then strutted away down the street; proud for avenging her brother_.

Ginny blinked hard once or twice, not sure if she was awake. Not sure if she'd just relived the night before.

"Ginny?" She heard in her ear.

She looked over and smiled at Fred and George, who were watching her with baited breath. "That was fantastic!" she exclaimed happily, "You're geniuses!" What she really wanted to say was 'do you know what I did last summer?'.

The twins beamed over at the rest of the family (they considered Harry family by now), "See?" they boasted.

Bill looked worried for his youngest sibling. "Are you alright? You looked kind of out of it for a second,"

She raised an eyebrow, "well…I _was _in a daydream," she said lightly. The others waved off her dazed expression, and clambered for their own try. She wondered, though, how that was so close to the night before. Almost exactly. Of course, she didn't have a fiancé, and Harry Potter was _not _the Minister of Magic.

Ginny took their daydream time to run up the stairs, and dash to British Intelligence. "Emerson?" she shouted.

The man came bustling over. "Yes, Weasley?" he asked with a hint of exasperation.

"Is it _vital _that I come in for the next week?" she asked uncertainly.

"You want to take the week off?" He repeated incredulously. Ginny nodded nervously. "Fine."

"Thank you!" Ginny exclaimed, "I can come in every day after that. It's just that all of my brothers are at home for a week, and they all expect me to spend time with them before I go to school."

Emerson nodded, "It _is _vital that you protect your secrecy. If anybody found out, we'd have to kill them all."

Ginny nodded, "There is absolutely no chance of anyone finding out." She assured him. "I should go." Emerson nodded, and she flooed back to The Burrow.

She quickly showered as her excuse for not being downstairs when all of her brothers woke up from their daydreams. They would, however, expect her down there sooner or later. She pulled on a cute pair of pajamas, and walked down to meet them.

"How were your daydreams?" She asked happily. All of her brothers had woken up, and almost all of them looked disturbed. "What?" she asked uncertainly.

"British Intelligence?" Bill spat. "What the bloody _hell _is British Intelligence?"

Fred looked innocent enough when he answered "A muggle Ministry."

"I killed someone…" Harry muttered to himself.

Ron looked about as disturbed as everyone else, times a zillion. "I shot someone, _me!_ I… Percy… and the Minister!"

Ginny blinked slowly, "We all had the same daydream?" she asked stupidly.

"What was yours?" Charlie, who didn't look upset at all, said.

She could see that she wasn't getting away from them without telling them something. It was a daydream; what could it hurt? "I was an agent for British Intelligence. I ran down a criminal who'd burned down four churches, murdered my fiancé, and Harry, and made that building collapse on Percy. I pulled a gun, and he pulled his wand. I talked to him about how Percy taught me how to fly until he stopped paying attention to his weapon. That's when I shot him in the chest. Then I walked off."

Charlie smiled, "That's something like mine. I was an agent, too. He killed me, though."

Fred threw a look at George, "You gave them all the _same one_?" he asked, irked.

George shrugged, "they all turned out differently, didn't they?"

Bill nodded, "I was the president. Ginny came along and called me 'Emerson'. She asked if she could have the week off to spend with us. Then some Lupin boy showed up all bloody, and asked if I'd seen her. It was disgusting! Nobody even noticed that he practically had a hole blown through him!"

Ginny thought she was going to be sick, "Er… Aaron Lupin?" she asked, almost afraid of the response.

"Yeah!" Bill said upon recognition, "Do you know him?" Ginny nodded weakly. That was disturbingly correct. She was scared that Aaron wasn't okay.

Ron shook his head violently, "Mine was terrible… I shot the Minister, and he wouldn't get out of my head… then I broke this building with my wand, and Percy was running out, and I saw him get crushed… And Ginny came up, and started talking to me about him, and I couldn't pay attention, because I could see all of that happening, right in front of my eyes! I guess I dropped my wand, because the next thing I know, she's shooting me! Then she walked off… You're really scary, by the way…" Ginny had to grin at that; he'd been the man she'd shot the night before. This was starting to make sense. She wanted to know who was Aaron.

Apparently, that was Harry. "Mine was weirder," he complained, "Some guy named Emerson owled me. I Apparated to British Intelligence, then that Emerson guy told me that I needed to go to Arabia! I Apparated there, and this other guy… I won't even _try _to say his name. He told me I was to report to some museum. A whole band of ugly men showed up, and started shooting at me! I don't know _why _I didn't die. I fought them all off, then I Apparated back to British Intelligence, and found Emerson. The last thing I did was ask if he'd seen Ginny… I don't even know why."

Bill seemed as if he'd begun to understand something. "Charlie; what _exactly _happened in yours?"

"I was a spy for British Intelligence," he said simply, "This guy showed up, and told me to go after the man who'd killed Percy. I ran out of that building faster than I've ever run anywhere in my _life_! I chased the man all over the place, and finally caught up with him. I wanted to pull my wand, but I kept remembering that I was underage. I pulled a gun instead. He gave me this look, like he knew I wouldn't use it. He started taunting me about what he'd done, and how I couldn't stop him. He pulled out his wand somewhere along the line, and Avada'd me. The last thing I remember is that he whispered 'Goodnight; Miss Weasley'. I remembered because I thought it was really strange that I'd be a 'Miss'." He said that last bit in a rush, mostly because Bill was staring at him like he was stupid.

Finally, Bill turned to Ginny. "You seem to be a rather common factor through all of this," he informed her calmly. "You were in all of our daydreams."

Ginny shrugged in what she hoped was a convincingly care-free manner. "How do you know that Charlie was me?"

Charlie rolled his eyes, "As far as I know, there's only one _Miss _Weasley."

"So?" Ginny asked stupidly, "It's just a daydream."

"Isn't Aaron Lupin that weird Slytherin?" Harry asked Ron quietly.

Ginny's temper flared slightly, "He's not _weird._" She informed him shortly.

Fred seemed to be conversing silently with his twin. "We may need to make a few adjustments before we let these out to the public," he said louder, to all of his siblings.

"Why?" Ginny asked innocently.

"Because." George answered simply. Ginny rolled her eyes. What stupid brothers. "I think it's bedtime." He said, directing the statement towards Ginny. She sighed on her way upstairs. It wasn't so cool that she was sixteen, and they were still treating her like she was six.

British Intelligence had given her an owl a rather long time ago, along with a large paycheck that they deposited directly into her Gringotts account. That was a wonderful thing. She split her account with her family every time she thought of it, so that the smaller increments would go unnoticed. She was sure that if her parents weren't saving and scrimping so badly already, they would have thought that something odd was going on. C'est la vie. It was better that they hadn't noticed, anyways.

The owl was on her nightstand, waiting for her, when she got up to her room. "Hello, Drew." She said cheerfully before taking the letter. Enclosed was a copy of her check for the month, along with a letter from both Emerson and Aaron. "Shit…" she muttered to herself. She ran into her closet, and flooed to British Intelligence immediately. It appeared that Aaron had been shot that night, more than just a few times. "Aaron!" she shouted as soon as she got there.

Emerson stepped out a room, "Weasley! What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for Aaron." Ginny informed him. Emerson pointed her into the room from which he'd just emerged. She ran in. "Aaron!" She exclaimed. He was lying back on a desk, with a huge white gauze bandage around his chest.

"Evening, Weasley." He said, struggling to sit up.

Ginny sighed, "What happened?" she asked shortly.

He shrugged, "Got shot in Arabia." He almost sounded uninterested. But she wouldn't fall for that.

"Oh." She said, trying to play it off as well as he had.

"Come on!" He exclaimed, "Can I _please _have a little _pity_??"

Ginny laughed and walked over to him. "You just look _terrible_!" She exclaimed, "Did they shoot your face?"

"Very funny." Aaron muttered. "You should've been there with me."

"Couldn't do anything about it," Ginny reasoned, "My brothers are all home for the week."

Aaron looked rather frustrated, "Fine. But you have to go soon. They're _finally _going to let us work together!"

"I'll try." Ginny promised, "But I have to go. Lovely talking to you. Bye!"

"Yeah, yeah. Bye." Aaron said irritably. Ginny laughed her way out the door, and over to a fireplace. She threw a bit of the floo powder that was always sitting beside it into the fire. "Ginny's Burrow!"

She emerged in her favorite way, which would have made her much happier if there weren't six people packed in her closet. Somehow, they weren't kicked in the nose. "Oh." She said quietly. "Um… hello,"

Bill stared down at her, furiously. "Hello."

"I think I'll just go to bed," Ginny muttered, and tried to slip past them.

That didn't work so well. Before she knew it, Ginny had twelve arms around her, keeping her from going anywhere.

"Where did you just go?" Bill snapped.

Ginny blinked innocently, "I was just visiting Aaron. I just _had _to make sure that he was alright."

"Why wouldn't he be?" Harry asked, interestedly.

"He picked up a really terrible virus in Arabia, and since his parents are muggles, they didn't know what to say to the Healers. He sent me his owl, and asked me to talk to her." Ginny said, almost surprised how easily the lie came to her. "Now, would you _please _let me go?"

Nobody moved. Charlie looked confused, "A sixth year went to Arabia by himself?" he asked stupidly. Ginny shook her head. "Then why aren't his parents infected?"

"It's ah… _that _kind of virus," Ginny muttered, implying that it was an STD.

Harry winced, "Poor bloke. But he's in seventh year, Charlie."

"Shouldn't the Healer have known what he had?" Bill asked.

Ginny looked her brother in the eye. "I guess not." She lied.

"I don't believe you." Fred muttered.

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked uncertainly.

Fred cleared his throat, "I don't believe you." he said louder.

"About what?" she asked.

"Anything!" George exclaimed, "I don't know what the hell you're saying, but none of it's true."

Ginny couldn't believe her ears. She wondered again if they knew more than they let on. "Why would you say that?" she asked, sounding offended that they thought that she was capable of lying to them.

"Look around this place!" Fred exclaimed, "You tell _me _that this place doesn't _scream '_British Intelligence Agent'."

Ginny looked around her closet, and was almost embarrassed at the variety. "I don't think it does," she said innocently.

"How long have you been keeping it from us?" Charlie asked slowly.

"Keeping what?" She asked.

Harry had begun to catch on, now. "That you're an agent." He clarified.

"Perhaps Harry and Ron should leave," Bill proposed. "Now." The two boys left, seeming rather offended.

The instant that they left, Fred closed the closet door, which was fine because there was a light that turned on automatically to light the large-ish space.

"Ginny," Fred said quietly, "Listen closely, because I'm only going to say this once. I am a secret agent to British Intelligence." Ginny's eyes widened. Her jaw slackened, but they weren't done.

"Ginny," now George was talking, "I am a secret agent for British Intelligence."

Charlie nodded, "I am a secret agent for British Intelligence." He said almost proudly.

Bill looked as if he _really _didn't want to say something, "I am a secret agent for British Intelligence." He said finally.

Ginny took a breath, "really?" She whispered. They all nodded. "I am a secret agent for British Intelligence." She said quietly.

Nobody looked surprised. "I had no idea that the twins were on board!" Bill exclaimed.

George grinned, "Fred went a year before he told me."

"I didn't know about anyone!" Charlie exclaimed.

"This is so cool though!" Ginny whispered, "It's like a whole new side of each of you!"

Bill smiled, "You realize that I'll never believe another word that comes out of your mouth; don't you?"

Ginny made a face, "What about Ron and Harry?" she asked quietly.

"They don't know anything." Fred assured her, "and no. They're not agents. We'll obliviate the last few minutes; everybody's happy." Her brothers finally let her go; convinced that she wouldn't run away.

She smiled, "Is that why we're not as poor as we were before?"

Bill looked confused, "I've always sent home half my paycheck."

"Me too," Charlie said.

The twins looked confused, "We've sent home a quarter of the shop, and half our paycheck."

"Me too," Ginny said, confusion growing in both her voice and her expression, "Then why is there still so little in the family vault?"

Bill made a face "I think you may underestimate how little our parents make." He answered simply, "We're still terribly in debt from before I joined in seventh year."

"Sixth year," Charlie boasted.

"Sixth year," Fred agreed.

"Seventh year," George shrugged.

"Second year," Ginny said as innocently as she could.

"What?" all four of the brothers present barked.

She blinked up at them, but their furious and shocked expressions stuck. "Well… after being possessed by Voldemort, did you really expect me to wait?"

Bill still looked furious. "I can't believe that you would keep something like that for so long." He muttered angrily.

"What did you want me to do?" Ginny asked stupidly, "Besides, you haven't told me for _way _longer than that."

"But I didn't know about _you _until tonight." Bill snapped.

"Me neither," the twins said at the same time.

"Not a clue," Charlie agreed.

"Wait…" Ginny muttered, "If you're not a dragon tamer, where did all those burns come from?"

Charlie grimaced, "I still did the dragon thing occasionally. Most of them are from hexes."

Ginny still looked confused, "Couldn't somebody fix them?"

He shrugged, "What's a dragon tamer without a few scars?"

"And how didn't I hit you when I came in here?" Ginny asked slowly.

"Come on," Bill said stupidly, "mad agent reflexes?"

Ginny laughed, "Wait… How did you all decide that _I'm _an agent?" she asked slowly.

"Kind of obvious, after the daydreams." Fred muttered.

"Really?" Ginny asked, "I would have thought it was kind of obvious that you all love your sister, but whatever."

"Wait!" Charlie exclaimed, almost giddy with excitement, "Do you know what this means?"

Ginny blinked, "That you _don't _really love me?" she asked innocently.

Charlie looked confused, "What? No!" he waited for someone else to guess, but apparently, there weren't any other answers. Finally, he grew impatient and exclaimed "We can talk to each other in the languages we had to learn!"

"What?" Ginny asked, "Ron will know something's up."

"Or Hermione," Fred said, dejected. "Too damn smart for her own good."

"Fine." Charlie said, now as pessimistic as Fred. "There's absolutely nothing cool about all working for the same organization."

Ginny smiled, "Except you can Apparate me there," she said happily.

"Come on!" Charlie exclaimed, "I thought you'd have fun kicking people in the face! It _looked _fun!"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Come on, we've got to go erase Ron and Harry's memories."

"No!" She heard from outside the door. She pushed it open just in time to see the boys scampering out the door. Her wand was out of her pajama pocket in an instant.

Bill whipped out his wand, and wordlessly performed some spell that dragged the boys back to him. Charlie wandlessly bound them in ropes, and the twins gagged them.

"What do we have here?" Ginny asked, in full agent mode immediately, even in her pajamas. She still looked terrifying, and she still filled the room with her frighteningly focused dark blue eyes.

Fred shot a glance at his sister, and mentally promised himself never to be at the wrong end of her wand.

"Were you two listening to a private conversation?" She asked. The boys couldn't move a muscle. She took their lack of movement as a yes. "That's a very dangerous thing. What do you suppose we ought to do with you?" Again, they didn't move. Again, she answered for them. "Yes, I think that's a _very _good idea. _Obliviate!_"

Of course, she was a master at that charm, or else she would have made one of the older boys do it for her. She was very careful only to remove the last two hours or so. They blinked stupidly around the room. The ropes and gags disappeared into thin air.

"What are you still doing here?" Ginny asked calmly, "You said you were going to bed!" The boys exchanged glances. Not knowing what else to do, they went to Ron's room, and fell asleep almost immediately.

"You… are one scary witch." Bill said, sounding utterly frightened.

"Thank you." Ginny said cheerfully. "Goodnight." She ushered them out of her room, then went to bed. Nobody noticed the mysterious figure lurking in the back of Ginny's closet. And nobody noticed when he took a bit of floo powder, and disappeared with the knowledge of five agents' true identities in his head.

**A/N- Somebody tell me if I should continue. I don't exactly know what I'd write… most likely something about 'mysterious' guy. First one to guess who it is gets a very, very large cookie, and… well, the knowledge that they're right. R&R**

**Kisses and Cupcakes,**

**TearsofBlack101**


End file.
